1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for measuring distances to multiple subjects, and particularly to a technology for simultaneously measuring distances to multiple subjects or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-113043 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 1) describes an imaging system, during a live broadcast of a marathon race, calculating a distance to each runner (subject) or a distance between the subjects to display the distance in a live broadcast image. The imaging system calculates a subject distance in each of multiple ranging regions provided in a range to be imaged.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-271429 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 2) describes an image pickup apparatus includes two semicircular halves of lens, one of which constitutes an image pickup lens system for long distance and the other of which constitutes an image pickup lens system for short distance. The lenses of the image pickup lens system for long distance and the image pickup lens system for short distance are arranged such that an image of a subject at a long distance is formed on a half region of an image pickup element by the image pickup lens system for long distance and an image of a subject at a short distance is formed on a half region of the image pickup element by the image pickup lens system for short distance to simultaneously acquire the image for long distance and the image for short distance from the image pickup element.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-199755 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 3) describes an image pickup apparatus in which each of subject images passed thorough respective different regions on right and left side of an imaging lens is formed on an image pickup element to acquire a left eye view image and a right eye view image. The image pickup apparatus includes an image pickup element (pupil orientation sensor) having a light blocking member (pupil division device) for blocking a part of a light flux provided on each pixel of the image pickup element, and the left eye view image and the right eye view image are acquired from the pupil orientation sensor.